The Art of Taming
by walked-into-the-sky
Summary: From the moment he met her he knew he would never be the same. LupinTonks.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Title: The Art of Taming

Summary: From the moment he met her, he knew he would never be the same. LupinTonks.

A/N: My take on the much neglected (in my humble opinion) love story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, starting from the very beginning. Warning: Major spoilers ahead.

Prologue

When he was sixteen, Remus Lupin made a promise to himself.

It had been the result of a foolhardy exercise in futility. Somehow he had allowed his so called friends, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, to convince him that being a werewolf didn't mean he couldn't date. Of course, at the time he had been slightly rebellious and, though he loathed to admit it, feeling lonely. Sirius and James had both had girlfriends at that particular time and Peter, though he was a member of the group and Remus did consider him a friend, was not the best company. It hadn't been hard for his fellow Marauders to persuade him to ask a girl out.

He had chosen a safe subject for his test run. Elle Ackart was pleasant, in both manner and appearance, and it had been easy enough to approach her after the Advanced Potions class they were both taking and ask her to accompany him on the weekend's Hogsmeade trip.

Elle was a shy girl, but he was known as the shyest of the infamous Marauders of Gryffindor, so she had agreed with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. A round of contraband butterbeer had been shared that night amongst Remus and his friends and Sirius and James had set about giving him advice on how to make the date go well.

By the time Saturday arrived, the teenage werewolf was feeling very confident. After all, it was just a date, what was the worst thing that could happen? He had planned for everything, right down to making sure that this Hogsmeade trip was nowhere near the date of the full moon. There wasn't a thing that could possibly go wrong.

He hadn't counted on Elle's heart, of course.

She became attached to him instantly and, while he liked her a lot, he found it rather disconcerting. Few girls had ever shown such any interest in him and even when they had it hadn't been nearly as intense as what Elle evidently felt for him. She became nearly obsessed and took to following him around like a love sick puppy. The Marauders found it rather funny.

Remus, however, saw nothing amusing about the situation.

It didn't take long for her affection to become downright dangerous. Multiple times she saw him sneaking out of the common room to hide away in the Shrieking Shack for his time of the month and had attempted to follow him. In fact, she almost came as close as Severus Snape had the previous year, making it as far as the entrance to the passage under the Whomping Willow before James, ever vigilant of his friend's secret, had interfered. Remus knew that night he needed to put a stop to this relationship before something terrible happened to his girlfriend and her naiveté about his condition.

She was devastated, of course, when he broke it off the next week, but he and his friends knew there was nothing that they could do. Remus Lupin was a danger to her in more ways than one and he knew it was better for her to be heartbroken and alone than the girlfriend of easily the most dangerous student at Hogwarts.

But even afterwards Remus was consumed with guilt over his foolishness. Elle was a sweet girl, she had deserved so much better than being the experimental date of a lonely, hormonal werewolf. It had been wrong of him to put her in so much danger. It had been wrong of him to assume he could even date freely, being what he was.

Thus, the promise was born.

That day he vowed to never, ever even consider becoming involved with another woman, no matter what he felt for her. He would never put another innocent witch or Muggle in so much danger because of his own, petty desires. He would live out the rest of his life alone, because that was what monsters such as himself were meant to be: lonely.

And for twenty something years, Remus Lupin was able to keep that promise. Never once did his resolve waver…

That is…until one Nymphadora Tonks tripped into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and, with one accidental kick to the shins, completely destroyed his will.

A/N: I love this pairing! Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. Of Tea Kettles and Sugar Cubes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Of Tea Kettles and Sugar Cubes

"Moony…are you trying to bore me to death?"

Sirius Black had been reclining in one of the heavy black chairs surrounding his kitchen table for at least a half an hour now, waiting for his best friend to snap out of whatever bizarre day dream he was in. But Remus Lupin had been deaf to all his questions, snide comments, and even the nastier jabs about his werewolf side. His blank gaze had been directed inward for at least an hour and Sirius, who had begun his long wait by pacing over an hour ago, was getting fed up.

"Seriously, Remus, as fun as staring moodily at things is, I'd rather go out…"

"No," Lupin muttered, turning his head slightly to glare at his friend, "You're not going anywhere."

_So_ now _he can talk._

"Oh come on, I've been stuck in here for two bloody months. _You_ try sitting around listening to the rest of the Order report about what they've been doing outside while you're cooped up in some stupid, ugly house. Who's gonna recognize me if I transform?"

"Death Eaters," Remus responded, turning his gaze back to the spot he had been staring at for the past hour. His eyes became unfocused again. Sirius scowled.

"Fine," he scraped his chair across the floor a little harder than necessary, "I'll go by myself."

The werewolf beside him sighed as he reached out to put a restraining hand on Sirius' arm, "No, don't be foolish, you and I both know how dangerous that is."

"Dangerous?" His friend snorted magnificently, "Oh come on, Moony! Danger is my favorite form of high!"

Remus' responding glower had a hint of amusement in it, "I know that better than anyone. Why do you think my hair is starting to turn grey? I'm not _that _old." Sirius grinned and captured the seated man in a headlock, giving him his fourth noogie of the day. Since his escape from Azkaban, Sirius had been showing off more and more of what Remus called his "relapse of immaturity". While Dumbledore and said werewolf tolerated it and even found it funny on a good day, the rest of the Order was growing very tired of it very fast.

"Nah, that's not my fault. That would be your furry little problem rearing its ugly head," the wide smile faded slightly, "That's coming up, isn't it?" Remus nodded, his gaze darkening slightly. "Damn. Now I'm gonna be stuck here _alone _for _a week._ Wonder when Dumbledore's gonna let Harry come here…?"

The werewolf leaned back in his chair, turning his brown eyes to the ceiling.

"I don't know, Sirius. Dumbledore's been scooting around the Harry subject since he went to his aunt and uncle's…I'm starting to think he knows something we don't."

Sirius sank back into his chair and folded his arms on the table. He rested his chin on the smooth, dark wood, watching Remus from the corners of his eyes, "Yes, I've noticed that too. What more to it can there be than the prophecy?"

"No idea," Remus ran his fingers through his hair slowly, "I suppose we should trust his judgment though."

"Yeah, I guess…even if it is bloody annoying."

"What's bloody annoying?"

Both men jumped and turned to stare at the intruder that had just entered the kitchen. Arthur Weasley was tugging off his ragged, patched cloak and staring at Sirius curiously.

"We were just discussing Harry," Lupin answered for him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he began to look uncomfortable.

"Ah…"

"When's the meeting due to start?" Sirius grumbled, his mood deteriorating quickly at the prospect of listening to more reports from the elusive outside world. Arthur shrugged.

"Whenever Dumbledore gets here, I guess…Molly, be careful."

Mrs. Weasley had just bustled in, her arms nearly overflowing with tea making materials. As Sirius and Remus stared, she slumped into the table, letting the objects spill out over its heavily polished surface. She smiled slightly at their quizzical gazes, "I figured the new recruits would want more of a selection than firewhiskey," she explained, immediately tugging out her wand from her battered robes and leveling it at the fire place. Flames exploded in the dark space, illuminating the cracked, disintegrating stones that made up its walls. She then levitated the heavy black kettle she had brought, along with the boxes of tea bags, sugar cubes, and various other seasonings to the other side of the table.

The former Marauders watched her for a second before turning back to the kitchen door at the sounds of an apparently large group of people entering the house. As they listened, the sound of rapid cursing, Mad Eye Moody grumbling, and a deep throated chuckle moved down the hallway towards them.

The door exploded open to reveal the ex-Auror, as well as a tall black man bearing a gold earring in one ear and a small smirk on his face. They both moved into the room, Mad Eye still mumbling under his breath, and left the door open behind them, evidently for the person who had been cursing so colorfully moments before. Another swear sounded, closer than before and Sirius jerked upright, his eyes lighting up dramatically.

"Mad Eye…is that…?"

"Yeah, Sirius," the old man shot a glower at the door, "It sure is."

"Nymphadora!"

The next moment, the ex-convict was bounding out of the room, one of his big, stupid grins plastered across his face. Remus barely had time to register his best friend's reaction before said man came back in, still smiling widely. He crossed the kitchen to clap Moody on the shoulder.

"Good choice, Mad Eye, good choice!"

Remus had been watching this exchange, so his back was to the door when the final new arrival crashed into the room and thus he did not understand where the sudden, stabbing pain to his left shin came from. He spun, his hand instinctively grasping the handle of his wand, and founding himself staring into a very red heart shaped face that was barely inches from his own.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman before him squealed, lurching backwards and hurriedly pulling her foot away from his smarting leg. He caught a flash of vividly pink hair before she moved back another step.

"Nymphadora, watch your--!"

Moody's snap came a second too late. The woman called Nymphadora put her foot down awkwardly on a stray box of sugar cubes that had escaped Molly's earlier spell. Oddly, her momentum pushed her forwards instead of back and she was suddenly flying towards Remus again, her brown eyes wide with horror.

An awkward moment of silence followed the thud of impact.

Then Sirius burst into loud, raucous laughter, "Dora, you haven't changed one bit!"

"Nice one, Tonks," the tall, earring bearing man said in his low, calm voice, his face still wearing that small smirk.

And Nymphadora Tonks glared at them, her face scarlet, from a very stunned Remus Lupin's lap.

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


	3. Tilting Chairs and Yellowing Parchment

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter 2: Tilting Chairs and Yellowing Parchment

"I'm so sorry!"

"Really, it's okay."

"But-!"

"Tonks, for the love of Merlin, he said it was alright!"

Mad Eye Moody glared across the table at the pink haired woman and she glowered right back, though the severity of her look was lessened by her still flushed cheeks. Nymphadora Tonks had spent a good forty five minutes moaning about how bad she felt about her less than graceful entrance and the bruise she had left on Remus' shin. Of course, all it had taken was a wave of his wand for said black and blue mark to vanish, but the young witch was insistent in her apologies. The werewolf had to admit he was glad that Moody had put a stop to her flow of words; it was actually beginning to give him a headache.

"Well, I'm still sorry."

Remus glanced at Tonks, taking in the dark look she was still directing at the grizzled former Auror and decided that she had said it merely to annoy Moody and didn't expect an answer from him. He leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling and wait for the meeting to start.

Dumbledore was late, but that wasn't really surprising. The founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix wasn't just fighting a war with the newly returned Lord Voldemort these days, he was also fending off attacks from one extremely paranoid Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic refused to believe that the Dark Lord had risen again and was making this fact know through the near daily press conferences he held to tell the entire wizarding world that Albus Dumbledore was officially, finally off his rocker. Remus believed that Fudge was reacting this way out of fear. Sirius believed that it was because he was a 'worthless git'.

"Mad Eye, talked to Dumbledore lately?" said dark haired man asked from directly across the table from Remus. He was reclining in a similar fashion to his best friend, though he had one dirty boot resting on the edge of the table. Molly Weasley was sending the offending foot dirty looks. Remus had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she attacked.

"No," Moody tugged his stopper from his cloak and took a long drink, "Last time I talked to him was Tuesday."

Sirius groaned, "I swear, if bloody Fudge is-!"

"Now now, Sirius, it won't do for us to be threatening the Minister of Magic, now would it?"

The Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, and the tall earring bearing man who had been introduced as Kingsley Shacklebolt, all whirled to stare at the Hogwarts Headmaster. He stood framed in the doorway, smiling slightly as he took in the way Moody, having taken a sip when Dumbledore had spoken, was choking on his drink and Tonks, who had been leaning backwards experimentally in her seat beside Remus, was frantically waving her arms in an attempt to keep her chair from falling backwards as it balanced on the two back legs. Her hand latched on to the werewolf's shoulder and she wrenched herself forwards onto all four feet, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she said again, staring at the table. Remus couldn't tell if she was apologizing to him or to Dumbledore this time. Her hand remained firmly on his shoulder. Remus found himself not minding one bit.

"Quite alright, Nymphadora," Dumbledore replied cheerfully, sweeping into the room. His glittering blue orbs locked on to the hand she still had on Remus. His smile grew.

"Well, the guy's a bloody git," Sirius grumbled, responding to the Order leader's previous comment. Dumbledore didn't look away from Tonks' hand when he spoke, his eyes shining behind his half moon spectacles like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Not a git, Sirius, just afraid."

"Well he shouldn't be the Minister then," the ex convict leaned backwards once more, folding his arms moodily, "If he can't handle reality, he shouldn't be a leader."

Dumbledore finally glanced away from the still stationary hand on Remus' shoulder to smile sadly at Sirius, "Perhaps not, but the fact of the matter is that he is a leader."

"Yeah…git."

Dumbledore swept to the head of the table, taking out a scroll as he moved. The old parchment was yellowing at the corners and even had what appeared to be a fire whiskey stain smearing some of the writing at the top. Remus recognized the list and smiled slightly. So, Kingsley and Tonks were getting inducted right away? Not surprising, considering the lack of support the Headmaster suddenly found himself with.

"Straight to business," the old man murmured, turning his piercing blue gaze on the small group assembled before him, "I'm afraid we are the only ones available for tonight, but that works out well considering this meeting was called to initiate new members." He smiled at Kingsley and Tonks, "Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks, you have been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix in our fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort."

This pronouncement produced a flurry of uncomfortable shifting and flinching from many of the room's occupants. Remus, Sirius, and Moody were the only ones that didn't wince at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Tonks' hand, which for some obscure reason still rested on the werewolf's shoulder, gripped tightly, her fingers digging into his ragged cloak. Remus again surprised himself by not caring that she was still touching him. In fact, the heat of her hand was quite pleasant.

"In signing this contract," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the reactions his words caused and waving the dirty, yellowing parchment with long, slender fingers, "you are pledging your loyalties and your magic to the cause of thwarting Lord Voldemort and protecting Harry Potter. Will you willingly sign this parchment?"

Wordlessly, Kingsley held out a hand towards the Headmaster, earning him a smile. Dumbledore produced a magnificent white quill from beneath his flowing silver beard and handed both to the Auror. There was a silence only broken by the scratching of Kingsley adding his name to the list of former and present Order members. Then all eyes turned expectantly on the younger Auror, whose fingers continued to dig into Remus' shoulder.

"Well, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked kindly, his gaze again turning to her gripping fingers. That strange, fascinated smile returned to his face. The young woman didn't hesitate.

"Give it here, Kingsley," she all but ordered, reaching with her free hand to take the parchment and quill from her older counterpart. Remus watched as she gripped the quill firmly and scrawled her name in loose, flowing penmanship. He was vaguely aware that she still held his shoulder.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the quill and parchment disappeared from Tonks' grasp, "Well, that was all we really needed to discuss today. I am still waiting on Severus' report and Mundungus is currently watching Harry," he paused, "I suppose we can choose who will be on duty next week for both the prophecy and our young wizard?"

"The prophecy?"

Moody grunted at Tonks from across the table, "I'll explain later." The young witch looked ready to complain, but Dumbledore cleared his throat mildly, making her blush slightly again.

"Sorry Professor," she mumbled. Sirius was grinning again.

"I can guard the prophecy," Arthur Weasley cut in then, gazing apologetically at his wife. Molly merely nodded her approval at him in response.

"Very well," Dumbledore glanced around meaningfully, "What about Harry?"

"I'll do it, Dumbledore," Moody pulled out his flask again, "Everyone else has to work and Mundungus will be unbearable if we ask another week of him."

"Well, that's settled then," the Headmaster shifted the front of his robes slightly, "Well, I must be off. Things to do," the last sentence was an afterthought. Arthur and Molly rose from their chairs, drawing the eyes of their fellow Order members.

"We must be off as well," Arthur tugged on his worn travelling cloak, "The kids are at home."

"Arthur, you know you're all welcome to come here," Sirius said as the redheaded pair moved towards the door, "You all are," his dark gaze travelled around the room, coming to a rest on Tonks. Remus saw his eyes zero in on the hand on his shoulder and didn't miss the small grin that flitted across his friend's face, "What do you say, cousin dearest? There are plenty of empty rooms!"

Remus blinked and turned to stare at the pink haired witch beside him. Tonks seemed to finally realize she had been holding his shoulder for the past twenty minutes and snatched her hand away, a pink tinge entering her cheeks yet again. "Cousin?" he asked, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Yeah, Moony," Sirius smirked at the young Auror, "her mum was my favorite cousin! My mother loathed her of course," he added darkly. Remus looked between them, still shocked.

There was a slight resemblance, so slight he hadn't noticed it before then. Both of them were good looking in a rather unique way and they had the same dark brown eyes. Their noses were similar too. But still…

Cousins?

"Put your eyes back in your head, Moony," Sirius leaned across the table, "Come on now, Dora, stay with us! There's plenty of room!"

Tonks made a face at him, "I hate that nickname, Sirius! And I don't think mum would approve of me living with an ex convict."

"Aww come on now," the dark haired man faked a pout. Evidently the immaturity relapse was back, "I'm innocent!"

"Yes," she paused, looking almost thoughtful, "When Mad Eye here told me that, I wasn't really surprised. You were too good to be a Death Eater, let alone a traitor."

"Good to know. So, are you staying?"

"Nope," she grinned when she saw his pout had become very real, "I have my own flat, thank you very much."

"Fine," Sirius turned away, folding his arms, "Be that way. What about you, Molly, Arthur?"

The brief verbal skirmish had given the Weasleys a moment to discuss their options. Arthur turned to smile at Sirius, though his eyes were quite tired. Remus almost flinched. It had been barely a month since Voldemort's return and the strain was already showing on some of them, "If you'll have us Sirius, we would be delighted to stay with you."

"Excellent!"

The Weasleys decided to move in to Grimmauld Place in two days to give their children time to pack. After they and Dumbledore left, the kitchen fell silent as the small group sipped on the tea still being provided by the kettle Molly had left behind. Then Sirius spoke, a small grin on his face.

"This means I won't be alone for your time of the month, Remus."

And Tonks, still seated beside the werewolf, promptly choked on the large gulp of tea she had just taken.

A/N: I think this is the longest fanfiction chapter I have ever written, which is odd considering how so little really happens in it. I don't know if this is the best chapter ever, but it's basically here to get the ball rolling. Well, please read and review.


	4. Identical Ways to Ruin a Moment

Disclaimer: No ownage.

Chapter 3: Identical Ways to Ruin a Moment

Remus Lupin's first instinct in the situation he suddenly found himself in was to slap the back of the choking Nymphadora Tonks as hard as he could.

That's exactly what he did.

The results were humorous, to say the least.

Moody, who had been seated directly across from the young Auror, got a face full of partially swallowed, still hot tea. Sirius, who had been leaning back in his chair, abruptly tilted too far and landed with an unflattering 'thump' on the hardwood floors beneath them, his chair somehow landing awkwardly in his lap. Kingsley simply smirked and took another sip of his own tea, his dark eyes glittering as he observed the blank wall across the table from him.

Again, as with the kick to the shin Remus had received earlier, Tonks began to spew hoarse apologies before she had even regained her breath.

"Sirius! Mad Eye! Are you alright? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have swallowed!"

Moody took out his wand and grumbled a drying spell, ignoring the witch's worried words. Sirius, on the other hand, had started laughing again before he had even begun to pick himself back up.

"Dora…you have the worst luck I have ever seen!"

Immediately, the steady flow of "I'm sorry" ceased. Tonks glared at her cousin, her eyes burning with rage, "At least I'm not a walking wanted poster!"

Sirius smirked, "_Walking wanted poster_. Good one."

And then, inevitably, came the awkward pause as Tonks' eyes came to settle on Remus, who went from amused to nervous, or rather the emotion could better be described as terrified, in ten seconds flat. It was clear that her wheels were turning and going to places he'd rather them not go but, as it was, he figured it would be easier for the poor girl to find out sooner rather than later that she had spent the entire evening seated next to a werewolf. Tonks at least had the good graces to chose careful, sensitive words, "I'm guessing," she said slowly, "that he's not talking about sort of time of the month that I have?"

Remus flushed, this was becoming horribly uncomfortable, "No," he replied evenly, "It's the sort of time of the month that occurs on the night the moon is full."

"Ah," Tonks began to twist one finger in her bubble gum pink hair, something Remus hadn't really paid much attention to until that exact moment. It was spiky, short, and charming. He stared at it, if only to avoid her scrutinizing gaze, "So…you're a werewolf, then?"

To his surprise, she didn't sound disgusted in the least, quite the contrary, she was actually looking interested, "Yes. Yes, I am," he said, watching her carefully. She seemed to be giving him a once over and, to his horror, he began to blush.

"You don't strike me as the type," Tonks rested her chin on her palm, still staring him down, "You know, the scruffy, animalistic sort. You're too…" she paused, looking for the right words. Remus held his breath, bracing himself for whatever she was trying to get at, "Well put together," she finished, nodding, "Yes, too well put together."

Remus glanced down at his shabby robe and his fraying sweater, tugging absently on a loose thread at the end of one of his wrists, before shooting her an incredulous look, "Well put together?" he repeated, sounding more than a little confused. Sirius chose then to begin to laugh.

"Sure, Moony, I mean, there are tons of werewolves out there who gave up on life and live in sewers and such," he waved his hand as if to dismiss them, "You try, at least," Remus tossed him a dirty look, "I mean to say, you've worked hard for your livelihood. You don't take any of the Ministry's nonsense when it comes to werewolves." Said werewolf supposed this was a compliment, so he let it go. Sirius turned a devilish grin on Tonks, "But cousin, I assure you, Mr. Lupin here can be quite…what was it you said? Oh, _animalistic_, with the proper motivation."

Remus flushed, horrified, and tossed a crumpled napkin Mad Eye had dropped earlier across the table at his old friend. Tonks, however, was grinning just as evilly as Sirius-the resemblance between them was suddenly uncanny-and nodding, "I can imagine," she murmured, watching him and Remus wished he could just dissolve or disappear or _something_.

Moody cleared his throat, "Well, I'm leaving."

Sirius and Tonks both turned to look at him and Remus shot the ex Auror an appreciative glance, glad he had taken the attention off of him for at least a second.

"Alright," Tonks leaned back in her chair, "See you at the next meeting, then, Mad Eye."

"Yes, yes," Moody turned and began to limp out of the kitchen as Kingsley also rose to his feet.

"I will see you tomorrow in the office, Nymphadora," he said softly and, without any warning at all, Tonks's head turned scarlet. Remus blinked, sure for a moment that it was a trick of the light. After all, there was no way that her hair could have gone from bright pink to deep red in less than three seconds. Kingsley had begun to smirk, however, and Tonks's hair wasn't changing back to pink, even as Remus tilted his head to ensure that he was seeing what he thought he was.

"Don't," the young Auror sounded furious, "call me Nymphadora, Kingsley, you know I hate it!"

Kingsley smiled mildly, "Sorry, must have slipped my mind," he said quietly. Tonks glared after him as he left the kitchen in Moody's wake and Sirius began to laugh, not at her, but at the now stupefied expression on Remus's face. Tonks turned, caught the look, and grinned.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can change," she chirped, "I'm a metamorphagous."

And, abruptly, her hair turned back to pink.

About an hour later, after much tea drinking (although Sirius began to stray to firewhiskey after about twenty seven minutes) Tonks rose to her feet as well, yawning and stretching her arms over her head, "Well, boys, I must be off. Work tomorrow, you know."

Sirius stood up as well and stared blearily at her in the affects of the firewhiskey, "Alright, Tonksie, but I still think you should stay here."

"Nonsense," Tonks smiled gently at him, "I'm not a little girl anymore, Sirius."

Remus could have sworn that Sirius shot him a rather significant look as he said, "Of course not," but the next second he was slumping back down in his chair and attempting to suck more alcohol out of his now empty bottle, so he must have imagined it. Tonks shook her head, watching him with intense affection, before turning to Remus, "Make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs or anything."

The werewolf chuckled softly, "Naturally," and followed her as she started towards the door, "I'll see you out."

Tonks glanced over her shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at him, a tiny smile playing at her lips, "How gentlemanly of you."

"Someone has to pick up Sirius's slack," he replied mildly and she laughed. They maneuvered their way slowly down the darkened front hall and Remus carefully signaled to her to skirt around the curtains that hid Mrs. Black's foul mouthed portrait, offering only, "Sirius's mum has a nasty temper," by way of explanation. But Tonks nodded her understanding and slid passed it without disturbing the quiet. At the front door they paused and looked at each other through the shadows. Tonks extended her hand.

"It was brilliant meeting you," Remus lifted his own eyebrow and she frowned, "Really, Remus, I mean it."

He grasped her hand firmly, "Likewise, Miss Tonks." She snorted.

"I may not like Nymphadora, but Miss Tonks makes me feel like my mother," Remus chuckled and she grinned, "So, I suppose I'll see you at the next meeting then."

He nodded, "I suppose."

Again, there was a pause, yet there was something awkward about this one, as though something had shifted in their last conversation. The atmosphere felt suddenly charged, though with what Remus couldn't even begin to understand. He shifted uncomfortably and smiled weakly at Tonks, hoping, praying, that she would make the next move.

The front door promptly slammed open and a pair of red heads was suddenly blocking his view of the suddenly flushed Nymphadora Tonks. Fred and George Weasley grinned at him, standing side by side between Remus and the metamorphagous. "Professor Lupin!" Fred practically shouted.

"Long time no see!" George added.

Tonks coughed softly. They turned in unison to stare at her.

"Fred, George," Remus said quietly as they took in Tonks's pink hair and sheepish expression, "This is Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror."

"Auror!" Fred leaned forward, staring hard at her, "You don't look like an Auror." George nodded.

"Nah, too…laid back, I'd say."

"Boys!" Molly Weasley chose then to appear, "Get out of the doorway, we need to get you settled, it's horribly late! Go down the hall, first door on the right!" She bustled in as the twins moved aside bearing two suitcases and what appeared to be an empty owl cage. She turned a look that was a mix of apologetic and exasperated on Remus, "Sorry about that, Remus, Tonks, they tend to be a bit over bearing."

Remus grinned weakly, "Quite alright, Molly."

The rest of the Weasley family filed passed, Ron and Ginny offering quick, slightly confused greetings to Remus and Mr. Weasley nodding tiredly at both Tonks and him. Remus smiled at the stunned look on Tonks's face when they had all vanished into the kitchen, undoubtedly to find a rather drunk Sirius slumped on the table, "Lovely family, the Weasleys."

"Yes, they seem so," she stared after them a moment before turning a grin on him, "So, _Professor_," she stressed the word and he flushed, "as I was saying, I will see you at the next meeting."

"Yes," he agreed, turning the door knob to reopen it for her. Tonks nodded quickly and stepped out onto the front walk. After shooting him one last, warm smile, she Disapparated. Remus closed the door after her.

Then he grinned.


End file.
